


THE BLOOD LAND

by orphan_account



Series: BLOOD LAND [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 34-Years-old Louis, Anal Sex, Baby Hazza, Blood, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, M/M, Murdering, Older Louis, Princess Harry, Sex, Sub Harry, Top Louis, UnderageHarry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, mad queen, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the lovely loyal Queen fell in love with another man while she has a husband and being pregnant of him. She went crazy trying to kill her own baby and husband. Tried to escape with him.<br/>but when things went wrong , people start to disagree with the Queen's behavior , she went mad.<br/>some says that she burnt her own baby and husband.<br/>that’s when the war starts , when the mad Queen starts butchering her own people!</p><p>But there was only a person brave enough to face the mad Queen . and that person is no one but the man who she loved !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The rain was pounding wildly , most men in their homes , running away from this cold cruel weather.  
  
the cold wind was howling through city's old streets as the storm  kept getting worse.  
  
people believed by passing the years life would become better and technology would be in the spotlight .  
  
but that was what people in past thought!  
  
now they know! Now they know each day that passes make the life harder make it worse than what it was and make more people to suicidal.  
  
when a war continues for more than ten years , even son & father became enemies.  
  
years of endless fight , years of endless blood , that's what brought as a reward.  
  
this all was the misfortune of a one person that cause thousands to drown in to the see of the blood.  
  
back in the first days , the day that the kid born…  
  
_"it's a girl!" a knight said in the city hall , announcing to the large crowd about the princess in hire._  
people clap  , shout their Congratulations  , screaming 'long live the princess '  
everyone was happy . finally a crown princess and everything would become better  
  
 if they survived from there they would curse themselves!  
  
people wish death wishes, to whomever was happy that day, even they would be their parents or even themselves .  
  
_" and from these day you would be the Queen of the Ice Land !" announced the same knight ._  
the crowd clap. Finally they had a queen!  
  
and like all other tragedies things happened all at a night.  
  
the lovely loyal Queen fell in love with another man while she has a husband and being pregnant of him. She went crazy trying to kill her own baby and husband. Tried to escape with him.  
  
but when things went wrong , people start to disagree with the Queen's behavior , she went mad.  
  
some says that she burnt her own baby and husband.  
  
that’s when the war starts , when the mad Queen starts butchering her own people!  



	2. I: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witness your fears...

The rain kept  ponding  wildly as the old man kept walking in the dark , someday crowded, happy streets. Happy! Nice word to remember some old good time that he witnessed it  
  
the word was just not a word!  
  
he sped up his paths. he looked up to the angry black clouds. even the weather was butchering them! he sighed in relief.  
  
the scream of silence was everywhere! and it meant just a thing although the Queen didn't start yet but it's gonna be soon! so he sped up again; but to where? he sighed! there   
  
was no where to go!   
  
the man let go of a tear! he took a breath and looked around. nothing alive!  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps! he paniced ! The Queen's Soldier?! he took a deep breath and stayed where he was!  
___________________  
  
 _Never look back! Never stop running ! Never say who you are!_  
  
  
he kept running , although he knew he would ran out of the breath!   
  
he stopped running as he bent and start panting, looking furiously for his inhaler in his pockets. grabbed the item and shook it before putting it between his lips.

smiled as the medicine did its thing. he straighten up and looked up exact straight his sight.  
  
There was a man looking at him!  
  
His jaw dropped open!   
  
_Don't be afraid , witness what you are afraid of!_  
  
he took a sharp breath.  
  
 _witness your fears..._    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my wattpad @sarina_larried for more fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it.  
> I'm going to update it as early as i can , so , sorry if i don't show up for a while . but trying to at least update once a week.  
> lemme know what you think :)))  
> All The Love <3


End file.
